BLOODSHOT
by ThingBling
Summary: falling in the forest under his brother's eyes... is the only way he could see what really mattered ... ... ... SASUNARU ANGST ONESHOT for a friend.  Rated T for mild language.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto and all related characters and indicia belong to Kishimoto Masashi. The "plot" of this fic (haha, what plot oO) belongs to me, Ein.

**Content**: Sasunaru, angst, violence aftermath. Maybe character death—up to your interpretation; xD

**Spoilers**: Um, only kind of. I assume everyone knows about the end of Naruto TV series Part 1 though…

**Author's Note**: The stream-of-consciousness writing here is SUPPOSED to be slightly incoherent, what with the dying mind of the character. That, and I've not enough energy to make everything perfect TT; (I hope it's good enough…)

Enjoy!

**Pairing**: Sasunaru Friendship

--

--

_**BLOODSHOT**_… dedicated to Kaze-Hime on deviantART

-sasunaru ficlet-

--

The things he had worked for, hoped for, pretended not to care about… none of it mattered, he realized at last. _At last_, when his cheek was trapped between the leaves below and the dark air above. _At last_, when the only thing he could see was the right foot of his older, godlier brother. _At last_, when he wished he could just go back to the beginning and forget about blood limits and blood ties and everything else that got in the way of the one thing that should have mattered (but never did until now).

And what if he had been the one the nine-tailed demon had taken as a host?

And what if that loud-mouth kid had been the one to lose it all, but only after he'd tasted it all, and found he couldn't live without any of it?

And what if nothing would be different, because souls are souls, and maybe his just lusted for something he could never have.

And he didn't know whether to cry or just die staring at nothing.

The foot was gone. He would probably never see it again, or its nail polish. Or the hands that painted them… the hands that threw him to the ground, same as his whole family. The hands he lusted to break.

He had always lusted for things he couldn't have.

"Sasuke-kun! Ugh…"

He had always lusted for things he couldn't have. Ever.

"Sakura-chan! Get your medical-nin self over here! He's… so bloody…"

The things he had worked for, hoped for, pretended not to care about… none of it mattered, and he knew it now that his eyes were blearing with blood he would never get back.

"U-Uzumaki..."

None of it mattered, and he knew it now that his face was trapped between the bloody leaves below and the loudmouth's bellows above.

"NO!! Sakura-chan! Where are you?!! Ugh! Ugh!!"

He knew it now that he was hoisted over Uzumaki's shoulder, his face trapped upside down between the dirty back of Uzumaki's jacket and the thoughts of how that jacket was only dirty because of his blood.

_Why was everything about blood_?

"She's not coming, Naruto."

He managed to say it in one breath. He was proud of the way he sounded strong, even when he wanted to become still forever. He was proud, even though he really knew he was so quiet, and he had said it right into the bloody cloth of the jacket, completely silencing himself from the rest of the world.

His pride faltered when he realized the only thing that mattered was that loudmouth's heartbeat, and how he could feel it through his own legs, which were held tightly, closed to the loudmouth's chest.

Idiot loudmouth.

"Hold on, Sasuke-kun. There was that weird-eyed shark man! He came, and I was told to go to you. Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan are probably on their way. Probably…"

Idiot loudmouth, because only idiots hear about some explosive fight in the forest with insanely powerful missing-nin and go there to join in. Only idiots forget about the past and pretend that everything between them and their enemy is nothing but a still frame, erased without consequence.

To forget about the past… he wanted that. But it was one of those things he could never have. One of those things, like that heartbeat he felt beneath his knees.

"D-damn!! He's cold…!"

Why did it hurt so much to want…

"Naruto… k-kun…"

"Sasuke… SASUKE!! NO!!! NO, PLEASE!!!"

…to want what he could never have?

--

--

-**FIN**-


End file.
